This invention relates to a sports racquet incorporating a flexible membrane frame.
There are many tennis racquets existing today which provide a means for controlling the tension of the racquet strings such that the strings maintain a certain degree of tension during the operation of the racquet. Although these racquets attain their primary objective, they lack other important attributes. For example, they employ no effective means, apart from predetermined frame structures or string tension, of absorbing, storing and releasing energy during play. This controlled energy is capable of varying the release speed of the ball and its dwell time on the racquet. Additionally, these racquets are limited in their effectiveness by the size of their operative striking area ("sweet spot").
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a tennis racquet which employs an energy input, storage and release system for adjusting the release speed of the ball from the racquet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a racquet which presents the ability to adjust the dwell time of the ball on the racquet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a racquet which promotes longer string life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a racquet whose playing effect is not dependent on the frame construction in either materials, shape or size.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a racquet with a larger effective striking area.